oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
HeartCatch Pretty Cure English Dub (Cardplayer's version)
This is the English dub version Cardplayer made for the Dub Pretty Cure dubbed series, Heartcatch Precure. Edits and Changes Main Names and Terms *Tsubomi Hanasaki (Tiffany Hanford in dub) *Erika Kurumi (Erika Kinsley in dub) *Itsuki Myoudouin (Samantha "Sam" Myerson in dub) *Yuri Tsukikage (Lorianne "Lori" Thurgood in dub) *Chypre (Stays the same in dub) *Coffret (Stays the same in dub) *Potpourri (Stays the same in dub) *Colonge (Stays the same in dub) *Kaoruko Hanasaki (Katherine Hanford in dub) *Sabaku/Professor Sabaku (Sandor/Professor Dustin in dub) *Sasorina (Severina in dub) *Kumojaki (Kolchak in dub) *Cobraja (Cobrono in dub) *Dark Cure (Cure Dusk in dub) *Desert Apostles- (Stays the same in dub) *Mizuki Hanasaki (Marianne Hanford in dub) *Youichi Hanasaki (William Hanford in dub) *Sakura Kurumi (Sylvia Kinsley in dub) *Ryunosuke Kurumi (Randolph Kinsley in dub) *Momoka Kurumi (Mabel Kinsley in dub) *Haruna Tsukikage (Helen Thurgood in dub) *Gentaro Myoudouin (George Myerson in dub) *Tsubaki Myoudouin (Odette Myerson in dub) *Satsuki Myoudouin (Jaime Myerson in dub) *Nanami Shiku (Nora Smith in dub) *Tatsuya Ozuka (Travis Owenson in dub) *Naomi Sawai (Natasha Simpson in dub) *Rumiko Kuroda (Rowena Cassill in dub) *Toshiko Sakuma (Theresa Edwards in dub) *Kanae Tada (Chelsea Thompson in dub) *Mitsuru Nakaro (Nathan Marker in dub) Transformations Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri: "Go Forth, Pretty Cure Seeds!" Tiffany, Erika, Sam, and Lori: "Pretty Cure, open my heart!" Heartcatch Pretty Cure Introductory Speeches Cure Blossom: "The flower that blooms throughout the land! I'm Cure Blossom!" Cure Marine: "The flower that sways near the ocean shore! I'm Cure Marine!" Cure Sunshine: "The flower that bathes in the rays of sunlight! I'm Cure Sunshine!" Cure Moonlight: "The flower that glistens from the radiance of the moon. I am Cure Moonlight!" All: "Together we are, HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Attacks *Cure Blossom: Shine my flowers! Pretty Cure Pink Forte Wave! *Cure Marine: Shine my flowers! Pretty Cure Blue Forte Wave! *Cure Sunshine: Dance my flowers! Pretty Cure Gold Forte Burst! *Cure Moonlight: Shine my flowers! Pretty Cure Silver Forte Wave! Team Attacks *'Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra' Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight: Mirror Mirror on the wall, grant us the power to stand tall! Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight: The Flowers that shine throughout the world to see. Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight: We're Heartcatch Pretty Cure: Super Silhouette! Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight: Let your heart flower soar! Cure Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight: Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra! *'Floral Power Fortissimo' Cure Blossom and Cure Marine: Power of Flowers, Gather Round! Cure Blossom: Blossom Tact! Cure Marine: Marine Tact! Both: Gather up, the power of two flowers! Both: Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo! Both: Heart Catch! Episodes #Cure Blossom is Born! #Cure Blossom is the Weakest Pretty Cure? #Cure Marine Makes a Splash! #The Dynamic Pretty Cure Duo! #Like Father, Like Son #Secrets Revealed? #The Idol I Admired! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Let Cure Sunshine In # # # # # # # # # # #The Return of Cure Moonlight, part 1 #The Return of Cure Moonlight, part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Actors Tiffany Hanford/Cure Blossom: Lisa Ortiz Erika Kinsley/Cure Marine: Tia Ballard Samantha (Sam) Myerson/Cure Sunshine: Veronica Taylor Lorianne (Lori) Thurgood/Cure Moonlight: Willow Johnson Chypre: Monica Rial Coffret: Debi Derryberry Potpourri: Sandy Fox Cologne: Vic Mignogna Trivia Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer